


Sleepy

by goodlookin



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And I had no other pair to put into it, Cheating, F/M, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, I love this fic, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6798364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodlookin/pseuds/goodlookin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arya and Gendry have had enough with the sexual tension between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy

Their entire friendship was based on sexual tension. 

It had all started in English class. They were reading  _ Hamlet _ out loud that day, and the teacher had asked for someone to assign the roles for the scene. Gendry volunteered, brushing past Arya’s desk. She glanced up at him as he walked up to the front. Arya had never thought of dating - she figured she would have plenty of time to do that in university - but had to admit he was cute..

Gendry skimmed through the scene, listing the characters on the board. He obviously assigned Hamlet to himself, then started choosing people at random. 

He surveyed the class, hand poised over the space next to Ophelia’s name. He caught Arya’s eye randomly and grinned. Arya raised an eyebrow, wondering if he was looking at one of the girls behind her. Gendry smirked and put her name down. Arya shrugged and opened the book to Act III Scene II.

The scene opened with Hamlet preparing for a play, and finally Ophelia entered. Gendry read the italicized stage directions. 

“He sits next to Ophelia.” He looked right at Arya as he said the line. “Lady, shall I lie your lap?”

Arya was not going to let her win this game of flirting she had started, and she made eyes right back. “No, my lord.”

“I mean, my head upon your lap?”

“Ay, my lord.”

Gendry raised an eyebrow at her, getting into character. “Do you think I meant country matters?”

“I think nothing, my lord.”

He smiled. “That’s a fair thought to lie between maids’ legs.”

Arya put on her most innocent sounding voice. “What is, my lord?”

“Nothing.”

Arya decided to step it up. She leaned forward, only enough for him to notice, pushing her boobs together. “You are merry, my lord.”

This flustered Gendry more than Arya thought it would. “Who, I?”

“Ay, my lord.”

The two continued to exchange looks till the end of class, and the teacher unwittingly congratulated them on how well they brought those characters to life.

They started talking outside of English, and through late night texting and movie marathons, became best friends in no time. 

But underlying all of this, they both felt a weird chemistry. They were both very passionate people, but there was an affinity that went beyond kinship. Of course they never acted on it, using the age old excuse that they didn’t want to ruin their friendship. 

Gendry was also a serial dater, and usually had a girlfriend that prevented them from going for it. 

But that didn’t mean they never thought about it.

It culminated one night at a party at Gendry’s house they both hosted. Both of them decided not to drink, to keep things under control. At the end of the night they made sure everyone was sleeping on some sort of mattress or couch. They went to her room to share huge queen sized bed like they had a hundred times before.

When Arya thought back to that night later, she couldn’t remember what she had been dreaming about. All she knew was that it had morphed into a very different dream where she was sleeping with someone. Suddenly the dark figure wrapped an arm around her, and she woke up, realizing it wasn’t a dream. Gendry was nuzzling his face into her, kissing her neck  and spine languidly. It felt so good, she leaned back into it instinctively. His sleepy chuckle vibrated against her skin. 

“Gendry.” She breathed.

Arya felt her immediately froze, realizing it wasn’t who he thought it had been. He moved so she was underneath him. They just stared at each other.

“You have a girlfriend.” She whispered.

“I have a girlfriend.” He repeated.

Gendry held her face in one hand, running his thumb over her cheek. They continued the conversation silently, studying one other’s face, knowing they didn’t want to stop but knowing they should.

He finally unfroze, and lowered his head to brush his lips against her skin as he drifted down to place a kiss on her shoulder, and then her clavicle. 

He gazed up at her, raising an eyebrow like he was challenging her. “Tell me to stop and I will.”

She swallowed, then opened and closed her mouth. She couldn’t get sound to come out. She didn’t want him to stop. 

He kissed her jaw and paused again. “Tell me to stop.”

The heat she felt in her chest made the decision for her. “No.”

Arya took his face in her hands and pulled him into an overdue lip lock.


End file.
